I'm a Creep
by Ms. Peka2010
Summary: A song-fiction base on RadioHead's "I'm a Creep." It is from Seiya's painful point of view of his/her relationship with Serena. Please Read and Review it.


I'm a Creep

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or other characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The lyrics of "I'm a Creep" belong to Radio Head (YORKE, THOMAS  GREENWOOD, JONATHAN RICHARD GUY / SELWAY, PHILIP / GREENWOOD, COLIN CHARLES / O'BRIEN, EDWARD JOHN / HAMMOND, ALBERT / HAZELWOOD, MIKE)

A/N: This is my first Song-Fiction ever. It is base on one of my favorite song: "I'm a Creep." Listening to it one day I thought that how Seiya must have felt when he/she realize that he/she was not Earth-human, but another human specimen. And Serena never states her feelings to him/her. And yet he/she still loves her. I hope you like it and review it. Thank you,

Ms. Peka 2010.

* * *

><p>I am getting tipsy. The alcohol it's making its effects. I am glad that it's working, so I can forget her, at least for awhile or until the morning. I must remember that I am a freak. She is girl; I don't know what I am, a boy teenage idol or a super girl? I love her. That is for sure. Another drink, it is bitter but so delicious. The bar doesn't help me to feel any happier. Its dark and quite, no one cares about each other's problems. I see that in the darkest corner there is a piano. I am attracted to it. I walk and seat on its bench. I place my glass full of amber liquid, Tennessee whisky, on the top lid. I see all the white and black keys. All are present. I touch one and a lonely D note comes out. Just like me lonely without the support of fellow notes. We stand out of the crown, D and I. A melody begins to flow to my finger tips, and then words. My soul is speaking and I must let it cry and heal me.<p>

"_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angle_

_Your skin makes me cry."_

I couldn't see your eyes on the roof top. I had discovered mine own unique angel. Your pale skin was freezing under the rain. I wanted to make you warm inside and out. I wanted to hold you and never let go. I wanted to see me and see a beautiful future. The future of us.

"_You float like a feather,_

_In a beautiful world,_

_And I wish I was special,_

_You're so f$$$### special."_

Why can't they see you are a falling angel? Why can't they see you immense pain? Why they don't protect you? This world it's beautiful because of you.

"_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here."_

I don't understand my emotions. I love you. Am I a male or female? I am so confuse. But please love me as I am. Please let me stand beside you.

"_I don't care if it hurts,_

_I want to have control,_

_I want a perfect body,_

_I want a perfect soul."_

Serena at least tells what you think of me: as Seiya and as Sailor Star fighter. Which one would you love? Bring light to my darkness.

"_I want you to notice,_

_When I 'm not around,_

_You're so f&&&%%% special,_

_I wish I was special."_

I would like to think you'll miss me as a friend when I am no longer on earth. I wish I could be something more. I wish I could be your lover.

"_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here."_

Would I survive without you? I'm not welcome in your planet, but you are welcome in mine.

"_She's running out again,_

_She's running out_

_She's run, run, run, run."_

She left me on the roof top. She left me with no answer to my question. Am I good enough?

"_Whatever makes you happy?_

_Whatever you want_

_You're f&&&#### special_

_I wish I was special."_

You are so special to me. You don't have any idea. You symbolize love and everything that is good in the universe. It is for you that Earth is worth saving.

"_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here."_

My heart is aching. I hear their cheer; I was sing aloud. I get up and walk out of the bar. I will never belong to anywhere after tomorrow's good-byes. For her and all of them I must be a creep. I don't belong in their beautiful world.


End file.
